Staying Strong
Staying Strong (強い滞在 Tsuyoi taizai) is one of Momoka's songs, sung by her voice actress Tanaka Rie. This song describes Momoka's feelings about the pressure she is under while being a singer, but in the end comes to a conclusion that everyone is strong in their own way. The song was used as an insert song in Episode 17. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi wa sutēji ni fumu Fan ga ōgoe de ōen suru Watashi no kokoro wo utai hajimeru Demo zaru wo kashira Naze watashi wa hontō ni utau no desu ka? Subete no fan retā kui de Son'na ni, dono yō ni oeru ga dekiru ka? Itsumo watashi no fan ni kaki modosu Demo jikan ni dono yō ni nashi togeru ga dekiru ka? Naze watashi wa hontō ni utau no desu ka? Watashi no gitā wo toru Ikutsu ka no kōdo wo tsumabiku Kōdo ga kiite iru, karera wa tsuyoi Naru darou koto wo shitte iru Tsuyoi taizai Nē tomodachi ga issho ni kite Mita toki ni naite Dakishimeru to watashi wo sapōto Watashi ni oshiete Naze watashi wa hontō ni utau no desu ka? Watashi wa yasashī te wo toru Attakai shi karera no me Yasashisa de mitasarete iru Totsuzen no subete wo jitsugen Naze watashi wa hontō ni utau no desu ka? Watashi no michi wo shimesu Te wa tsuyoku Keredomo mata, yasashiku atatakaku Naru darou koto wo shitte iru Tsuyoi taizai Hitotsu hitotsu no shunkan Min'na wa pēji wo mekuri Tsuji no hon no Watashitachi wa shiritai Tsugi wa nani ga okoru no darou? Daremoga jibun no unmei wo kakikomu Wareware no subete tsuyoi Watashitachi jishin to tokubetsuna hōhō de Watashi no gitā wo toru Ikutsu ka no kōdo wo tsumabiku Kōdo ga kiite iru, karera wa tsuyoi Naru darou koto wo shitte iru Tsuyoi taizai |-|Kanji= 私はステージに踏む ファンが大声で応援する 私の心を歌い始める でもざるをかしら なぜ私は本当に歌うのですか？ すべてのファンレター杭で そんなに、どのように終えるができるか？ いつも私のファンに書き戻す でも時間にどのように成し遂げるができるか？ なぜ私は本当に歌うのですか？ 私のギターを取る いくつかのコードを爪弾く コードが聞いている、彼らは強い なるだろうことを知っている 強い滞在 ねえ友達が一緒に来て 見たときに泣いて 抱きしめると私をサポート 私に教えて なぜ私は本当に歌うのですか？ 私は優しい手を取る 暖かいし彼らの目 優しさで満たされている 突然のすべてを実現 なぜ私は本当に歌うのですか？ 私の道を示す 手は強く けれどもまた、やさしく暖かく なるだろうことを知っている 強い滞在 ひとつひとつの瞬間 みんなはページをめくり 次の本の 私たちは知りたい 次は何が起こるのだろう？ 誰もが自分の運命を書き込む 我々のすべて強い 私たち自身と特別な方法で 私のギターを取る いくつかのコードを爪弾く コードが聞いている、彼らは強い なるだろうことを知っている 強い滞在 |-|English= I step onto the stage And the fans cheer loudly I begin to sing with my heart But I can't help but wonder Why am I really singing? All the fan mail piles in So much, how can I finish? I always write back to my fans But how can I get this done in time? Why am I really singing? I take my guitar And strum a few chords These chords are heard, they're strong And I know that I'll be Staying strong My dear friends come along When they saw me cry They cuddle and support me And they tell me Why I am really singing I take their gentle hands It's warm, and their eyes Are filled with kindness I realise all of a sudden Why I am really singing They show me the way Their hands are strong Yet they are gentle and warm also And I know that I'll be Staying strong Every single moment Everyone turns a page Of the book to the next We want to find out What will happen next Everyone writes their fate We are all strong In our own and special way I take my guitar And strum a few chords These chords are heard, they're strong And I know that I'll be Staying strong Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures